


Cheecky Monkey

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [19]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dogs, Horses, Photography, Pugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: ‘Trouble’ is Beatrice’s middle name. Fortunately, there is always a knight in shining armour to save her.
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cheecky Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

_**** _

  * _**Late spring (2006)**_ ****



Ernest likes to spend time with his horse more than he likes to be with most people. He loves taking long horseback rides. It relaxes him and helps him to process feelings and thoughts. On that day, he was especially needing to relax. He did not like to argue with his father. However, lately, it was almost inevitable. He had thought about going to talk to Earl. Lord Vincent always had good advice for him, but Ernest didn’t want to bother him for so little. Minerva had volunteered to keep him company, but he decided calmed down on his own.

After a couple of hours out, he was feeling much better and decided to return home. Since it was a warm pleasant afternoon, he decided to take the longer way to Ledford Park. He was so lost in his thoughts, lulled by the relaxing sounds of the forest, that he didn’t even notice what was going on around him. Suddenly, a sound disturbed the melody of the forest waking him up from his trance. Ernest could swear that someone was calling his name, but there wasn’t anyone around. Then, he heard it again:

‘Sinclaire, up here! Look up at the tree!’

Ernest winked, unbelieving in what his eyes were seeing. Beatrice was sitting on a tree branch, clinging to the tree trunk to keep her balance. Sunny was standing guard at the tree, barking to get Ernest’s attention.

‘Help me, please!’

‘How does she always get herself in sticky situations, Sunny?’

‘Woof, woof, woof…’ Sunny barked and bounced around Ernest, as if the pug was rushing him.

‘What? You can’t say it wasn’t a good pun…Okay, okay, calm down … of course, I’ll save her,’ Ernest reassured the dog, ‘How did you get here?’ he asked turning to her. 

‘Climbing.’

‘So, let me see if I understand: you could climb, but you can’t get down?’ Ernest raised his eyebrow.

‘Yes, I think it was obvious, Sherlock!’

‘If you weren’t s cheeky monkey, it wouldn’t happen.’ his lips twitched into a smile.

‘Will you help me or not?’ 

‘I would never turn my back on damsel in distress,’

‘I’m not a damsel in distress…I’m damsel…. in an embarrassing situation.’

Ernest studied the tree for some time. While he was thinking, Ernest used to pull his lower lip slightly with his fingers. 

‘Put your foot there,’ he instructed, ‘Now, put your left foot over there,’

‘The branch is very thin.’

‘It’s not. Put it there, please.’

She obeyed. The branch creaked a little under her weight. Sunny panicked.

‘Good. Next, put both feet on that branch…Now, jump. I’ll catch you.’

‘Are you sure? I’m still far from the ground…’ she doubted, clinging to the tree trunk.

‘You have two options: trusting on me or stay there for the rest of the day.’

She let out from the trunk, leaning on it just with one hand. 

‘Wait, my camera!’

Her camera was hanging from a nearby branch.

‘One damsel in distress at time. Now, look at me in the eyes and jump!’

There was something about the mysterious blue of his eyes that had always enchanted Beatrice, something that drew her in. She focused on his eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath and jumped. Beatrice didn’t have time to be afraid. Ernest caught her in his arms relatively easily.

‘Nice catch,’ she joked, ‘Sweating your curls under the pole helmet pays off.’

As soon as Ernest put her on the floor, Sunny was beside himself with happiness, jumping around his owner and wagging his tail. Then, the dog came up to Ernest and leaned against his ankles, thanking him for the rescue. 

‘What was your idea? You are gonna yourself killed someday!’ Ernest scolded her while he helped Beatrice and the pug to ride his horse to prevent them from getting into more trouble.

‘I had to climb the tree to take a pic.’

‘Do you think you’re a National Geographic photographer to do these crazy things?!’

‘I’d love to be National Geographic photographer! Imagine going to those exotic places, see the sun setting on the Pacific Ocean, bathe in the wild waterfalls…’

Her passion for the idea shone in her eyes. Ernest had never admitted it to anyone, but he admired the fire that the young miss Foredale had in her soul. Sighing, he started to climb the tree. Halfway up, a branch did not support his weight and broke. Fortunately, he was well clinging to the trunk.

‘Oh my God, are you okay?’

‘Yes.’

‘Forget about the camera… Abort mission! I repeat: Abort mission! I’d prefer to be grounded for the rest of my life than…lose…a friend.’

‘Who said we’re friends?’ he teased.

‘Teasing doesn’t suit you.’

‘Others may beg to differ’ he murmured. 

Ernest arrived at the branch where she had been stuck. However, he couldn’t to reach the camera because the branch was too thin to support his weight. Even stretching, he did not reach it by the skin of his teeth.

‘I need reinforcements. Hand me Sunny!’

‘What?! What are you gonna do with my furry baby?’

‘I need your furry baby to rescue your plastic one. Mars, get close,’ he ordered and the horse obeyed, ‘Beatrice, I need you to stand in the saddle and stretch as far as you can and hand me Sunny.’

With her legs shaking and her heart racing, Beatrice did as Ernest instructed.

‘Who is a brave boy? It’s you, Sunny…’ Ernest petted him, ‘Your owner is a troublemaker, isn’t she?’ The pug barked in agreement, ‘To her luck, we like her just the way she is. Now, I need you to grab it with the mouth and hold it tightly. Do you think you can do that?’ 

It was a delicate balance between boy, dog and camera. Beatrice watched the scene with her heart pounding and unable to breathe. After a few tries, Sunny grabbed the camera’s neck strap, Ernest held him against his chest and Beatrice breathed a sigh of relief. Ernest put the camera around his neck and went down with Sunny.

‘My hero!’ she hugged the pug.

‘I’m sorry, I’m the one who saved you from the tree!’

‘I’d give you a thank you kiss, but that attempt of stubble must sting more than a hedgehog, while Sunny’s fur is as soft as a blanket.’

Again, others may beg to differ, he thought.

‘I’ll get you home.’

Sunny lounged on the horse, secured between his owner ’s legs. Ernest went on foot, holding the Mars’ bridle loosely since the horse knew the way to Edgewater very well.

‘You have to stop getting yourself in trouble. One day, you may not have someone to rescue you.’

‘I was trying to spot a willow tit to take a pic,’

‘For science class?’

‘No. It’s for a bloggers’ challenge: Pic Before Extinct. There is a list of endangered English animal spices to photograph. The first bloggers to take the best pictures of one of them, win the challenge. The first prize is a professional camera, the latest model!’

‘Since when are you a blogger?’

‘I created it months ago. You should follow me [www.bea-pics-the-world.com](https://href.li/?http://www.bea-pics-the-world.com/). I posted a couple of pictures taken at Ledford Park…’

‘You what?!’

‘Relax… It’s just pictures of flowers and a classic ladybug resting on a leaf… My ambition is to take a good picture of the fountain in front of the mansion … it is so beautiful at night! Maybe I try tonight when we go there for dinner…Oh my god, STOP! DON’T DARE TO MOVE! 

‘What?’

‘Your curls are in fantastic light … You have to let me take a picture!’

‘No way!

_Click._

**_—- Later that night —-_ **

_You have 1 new follower receiving updates by email_

_sinclarity@gmail.com_


End file.
